


Table's Turned

by Charonic



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, sukiyaki is a transwoman and red wine is a transman thanks for coming to my ted talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15785553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charonic/pseuds/Charonic
Summary: In which Steak isn’t as easily flustered by Red Wine’s affections anymore, and Red Wine is determined to bring back the power balance from before so he can always stay a step ahead. He does not, however, take into account how much a more assertive Steak affects him.Alternatively: This is a piss poor excuse to write Red Wine losing his composure more. Because the smug and pretty bastard can't always be smug all the dang time.





	1. Chapter 1

There are lots of open secrets under Master Attendant Soong’s restaurant, one of which is the fact that Red Wine and Steak are romantically involved with each other. Then again, some would argue that it’s not even a secret to begin with.

No one is sure when it started, but many Food Souls, and even the Master Attendant herself, saw it coming from a long mile. Gingerbread seemed to be the only one who knows the exact moment those two decided to further develop their relationship. She has this knowing but fond smile on her face whenever she spots those two arguing over the smallest things. 

Steak and Red Wine’s dynamics haven’t changed.They still bicker on a daily basis, still exchange less than affectionate nicknames with each other. Through the shallow observations of most Food Souls, they don’t appear to be in any sort of romantic relationship at all. Only some of the more perceptive ones have definitely noticed how their fights these days lack the spiteful venom, very unlike how they used to interact back when they first came to Master Attendant Soong’s summons.

Their bickering is comparable to that of an old married couple’s, Sukiyaki once said.

If one were to take a closer look during one of their childish squabbles (especially when Red Wine’s face is the epitome of smugness), they would not be able to miss the reddish hue on Steak’s face, along with some feigned huffiness, and a whole heaping helping of embarrassment.

Rice had once tugged onto Master Attendant’s sleeve for her attention, asking if Steak was sick. What with said Food Soul’s face getting noticeably redder whenever Red Wine leans in to whisper something into his ear.

Soong had to drag the two aside and give them a talking to about decency after Rice had been effectively distracted by Ichi and Olivia. The outcome of that talk included a red faced Steak who apologized purposely, and an ever dignified Red Wine who agreed to behave from hence forth.

Master Attendant Soong swore she saw the glint of his fangs flashed in a smirk from the corner of her eyes when she turned away.

It is to no one’s surprise that Red Wine can be a bit of a sadist. His main victim is and has always been Steak. Ever since he began his relationship with the red headed Food Soul, he’s made it a mission to fluster Steak whenever possible. It’s almost pitifully easy to rile up Steak when Red Wine is involved, or if he’s the one doing the riling up in the first place. Everyone can tell by Red Wine’s gleeful face that he was really enjoying himself.

The other occupants of the restaurant, Ichi included, are happy for them. For the most part.

Life goes on for everyone.

Then, something in the atmosphere shifted. The change was subtle during the first week of a new month.

It had taken two more days before the realization hit Master Attendant out of the blue, right as she was in the middle of clearing up an empty table. The way she proceeded to ask Ichi her question with utmost caution was almost comical.

“Have you guys noticed something’s off lately?”

Master Attendant Soong’s hushed question caused Ichi to look over from another empty table that he was cleaning up. The white haired boy glanced around the area, upon seeing no prying eyes or eavesdropping ears nearby, he answered in a tone just as hushed.

“You mean Steak and Red Wine? Oh, definitely! Do you think they had a fight?”

Soong shook her head. “No, I don’t believe that’s the case…”

Rice stood next to Ichi with a stack of well-balanced plates with wide, curious eyes as she looked between her Master Attendant and Ichi. She was just as intrigued, but remained silent so that the other two can continue.

Ichi scratched the nape of his neck gingerly, eyes glancing over to the opened window beside him where he could see the vast meadow behind the restaurant. Among the lush green and dots of yellow budding flower was Red Wine, who was seated on the grassy field facing away from them.

Despite the vampire Food Soul being a good distance away, the boy still answered in a quiet whisper, as though he fears Red Wine’s acute hearing might catch on.

“But it kind of looks like Red Wine is the only one acting different.”

“He most certainly has become a lot quieter as of late.” Rice added.

“More broody, you mean?” Ichi said dryly.

He was right though. Lately Red Wine would often be seen wearing a scowl on his handsome face, but there was no evidence that it was because of Steak. Meanwhile Steak’s behavior wasn’t anything different. He wasn’t ignoring Red Wine, nor was he avoiding him. Just this morning they were still seen talking to each other before Steak departed with his team to do some deliveries.

“I don’t think it’s wise to butt in.” Master Attendant finally said after a while. Ichi and Rice had been holding their breaths for her answer it seems. She gave them a crooked but reassuring smile. “Let’s just wait and see how things play out for the time being. I’ll intervene when it starts getting messy.”

* * *

 

“So do you wanna talk about it or are you gonna brood until brooding season is over?”

Red Wine looked up only to see Gingerbread’s petite form towering over him from behind, she does not look amused. The girl gave him a pointed look, and Red Wine gives one of mild confusion in return. She rolls her eyes at his face and heaves an exasperated sigh.

“Scoot over.”

He does just that, though it wasn’t necessary to move much seeing as Gingerbread hardly took up any room. So Red Wine still just tucks his legs into a folded position and sits up a little straighter.

Gingerbread plops herself down noisily on the grass, legs crossed and elbows propped on her knees. She turns to Red Wine with the same pointed look as before and rests her chin under one hand.

“Well?”

If she came out from the Catacombs just to talk to him about this, then Red Wine couldn’t remain silent. He gives a half assed defense instead.

“It’s nothing.”

Gingerbread snorted. Bold of Red Wine to think that alone would convince her, that it could convince anyone.

“Come on, don’t tell me you two got into a fight.”

That finally got a reaction out of Red Wine. He seemed to bristle slightly, but otherwise his elegantly indifferent front remains composed.

“That’s not it. We’re not arguing.” He sniffed, it sounded almost miserably to Gingerbread’s ears.

He thinks himself childish at that moment. There was no reason to put on a haughty mask in front of Gingerbread, but that’s because she’s Gingerbread. It’s clear she genuinely wants to help, and he greatly appreciates it. But he doesn’t see it fit to tell her what’s really on his mind.

Something so petty and insignificant will only make her fall over backwards laughing.

“Then what’s going with you two? I’m not leaving until you tell me, Red.”

 _There’s no reason to be dishonest around her_ , he repeats again. Finally, he folds.

“Don’t laugh.” Red Wine mumbled whilst remaining eye contact with Gingerbread.

She gives him a blank look.

“I’m serious.”

“And I’m trying to help. There, we’re even.”

Red Wine had to resist rolling his eyes. He lets out a sigh, one clearly more exasperated than it should be, and hangs his head low. 

"That simple minded fool has been acting differently.”

“Ha?” Gingerbread asked, her head tilting to an exaggerated angle, though she was genuinely curious. “Whaddya mean?”

Steak is Steak, or so from what she’s seen anyway.

“He…” Red Wine pursed his lips into a thin line, the tip of his tongue flicking out to lick his bottom lip. It takes him a moment to rearrange his wordings again before speaking. “He’s not reacting the way he always has when I tease him.”

The long pause that followed made Red Wine want to bury himself six feet under.

He made the mistake of looking back at Gingerbread, because he’s met with the girl barely trying to hold herself together from laughing. He must’ve pulled some kind of face for the other Food Soul to finally burst out into uncontrollable fit of laughter. Her hysterically obnoxious laughing overtook the silence too suddenly, and it gave Red Wine a mental whiplash.

“I told you not to laugh!” He hissed through gritted teeth and fangs.

His mortification only added on when Gingerbread really does roll onto the ground laughing. Pale as he already is, Red Wine doesn’t doubt his face is drained of whatever colour is left on his face.

“That’s what’s been bugging you?!” She only stopped to heave in a deep breath before her hysteric laughter returned. “Seriously, Red!”

There’s nothing Red Wine could do except sit there shimmering in his own humiliation while waiting for Gingerbread to cease her laughing. It didn’t take long, but for Red Wine, it felt like he’s been shamed for a century over.

Gingerbread lets out one final wheeze. She repetitively pats on one side of her chest like she’s fighting down an incoming fit of coughs before addressing Red Wine. There was no sign of mockery when she speaks again.

“So what if he’s gotten used to your teasing? Don’t you get tired of constantly trying to rile the guy up?”

Red Wine huffs, “I quite like his reactions, mind you.”

That’s about all he’s willing to say.

The way Steak would go red from a bit of teasing is indescribably cute, especially when it’s from a mixture of embarrassment and arousal. Red Wine would never admit it aloud that he found any aspect of Steak to be cute. But he knows after today’s conversation with Gingerbread, the girl will never let him live down the fact that he misses getting those reactions out of Steak to a point he’s become broody.

“Well pick up a new act or something.” Gingerbread said with a roll of her eyes. “Geez, of course it’d get old quickly if you’re on the same thing for months.”

She made it sound so simple.

But then maybe it is.

“I suppose so...” Red Wine mumbled. Gingerbread snorted in return with a shake of her head.

They stay there for a few moments longer, until they heard Master Attendant Soong calling for Red Wine. She continues to lie there on the grassy field even after Red Wine bid his polite leave, pondering about how those two idiots could be so stupidly endearing yet endearingly stupid at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Red Wine attempts to carry out his first plan, but it blows up in his face and forces him to discovery another horrid realization about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos everyone! People actually like this?? I'm shook.

Red Wine was brushing his hair at his dresser when Steak walked in. He was surprised to see the younger Food Soul dressed in his coat, and the sheathed twin swords still strapped on his back. The dishevelled nest of red hair and noticeable smudge of dirt on Steak’s cheek made it the more obvious that he’d just returned.

Red Wine recalled there being a bit of a commotion outside the restaurant not long ago, but he didn’t think it was Steak and the others.

He paused his grooming to greet Steak without turning away from the mirror. The dresser is placed on the opposite side of their shared bedroom, facing right where the door is. Exchanging eye contact with the other’s reflected image self on the mirror is sufficient enough for the both of them.

“Welcome back.”

Steak seemed slightly taken aback by the softness of his voice. He nods curtly, and gives a reply just as curt.

“I’m back.”

Red Wine had to suppress his grin from stretching wide into an amused smirk. He made a mental note to surprise the younger Food Soul more often with domestic greetings if he’ll get to see that bashfully awkward face again.  

“How did it go?” Red Wine asked.

He watches, in the mirror, as Steak take long strides across the room.

“It went well enough. We didn’t run into any Fallens.” Steak shrugged and brought up his hand to rub the back of his neck. A sign of discomfort.

The fool always does that whenever he’s trying to hide something. Deliveries made within Gloriville take less than half a day to complete, with delivery teams always returning before sun down. Yet Steak and the others came back way past dinner time. It’s only natural for Red Wine to grow suspicious, and so he presses on, careful to keep his tone from sounding accusatory.

He hums amusedly, “Is that right? Surely _nothing_ happened that delayed your return this evening?”

“Well… I never said we were free from any non-human troubles.” Steak grumbled whilst looking away.

 _Ah, that’s fair,_ Red Wine nodded in understanding. Steak didn’t elaborate further, meaning it was likely a minor inconvenience faced during his travel, so Red Wine doesn’t see the point of pressing the matter on.

Red Wine finds himself watching Steak with interest as the younger Food Soul began to remove his long coat, draping it over the carved chair nearby. The piece of furniture came as a set with the equally detailed study desk that Red Wine purchased while at Parisel.

The twin swords had been placed on the floor before he’d taken off his coat, Red Wine isn’t sure how he missed that, maybe it was when he’s busy trying to detect if Steak was lying. But now that Steak has the outer layer of clothing off, his pupils dilate at the sight of those exposed arms. Large and sculpted and _strong_.  

It’s obvious that Steak has more width and bulk on him than Red Wine, it’s something the vampire Food Soul used to see as a hindrance. These days however, Red Wine can hardly keep his eyes off of Steak whenever his coat is off.

He cannot believe his past-self took so long to realize the appeal that this brat of a knight possesses.

“There’s a cargo order that needs to be carried out in the morning, I’ll need to head to the airship pad with Hamburger at dawn.” Steak said. Red Wine could detect the thinly veiled annoyance in his words.

He gave a sympathetic smile that Steak couldn’t see. The oblivious buffoon is already down on the floor giving his swords an inspection.

Cargo loading can be troublesome when it’s scheduled to be done at such an ungodly hour, but orders are orders. They would not allow Master Attendant Soong’s reputation to be soiled for something as small as an order arriving late. Steak never complains about the task he’s given, trust him to have any missions carried out with utmost efficiency and vigour. Perhaps he’s just feeling restless from a whole week of doing deliveries.

Red Wine decides he’ll spare Steak of his plans for some fun tonight in favour of them both getting some proper rest, and if he’s feeling generous, he might even offer to be the big spoon.

As Red Wine brings up his decorated brush to his hair again, Gingerbread’s words from earlier in the day echoed in his mind. Once again, he finds himself drowning in silent mortification.

_"Well pick up a new act or something.” Gingerbread said with a roll of her eyes. “Geez, of course it’d get old quickly if you’re on the same thing for months.”_

She was right, he begrudgingly agreed. The problem is he doesn’t know what he should do, when all that he’s familiar with has lost its effect. It’d take some time for him to think up of—

The image of Gingerbread getting the wind knocked out of herself from laughing at his misery came back with a vivid vengeance and Red Wine suddenly found himself standing up abruptly from his dresser, hairbrush placed back into its holder and hair ribbon ignored.

Steak doesn’t notice Red Wine approaching him with his focus solely on cleaning his swords. It’s a terrible habit of his, to shut out any noises whenever he’s tending to his weapons, a fact that Red Wine often uses to his advantage. Like right now.

The pleasant fragrance of Red Wine’s perfumed being made its way into Steak’s sensitive nose, and only then does he realize that the older Food Soul is near.

Turning his head up, he sees that Red Wine is already there on his knees on the floor next to him. The smell is stronger with their close proximity, though not overpowering. Steak can never tell if the pretty scent originated from some kind of exquisite powder or hair oil.

Confusion begins to build slowly for Steak when Red Wine scoots even closer to him from where he was kneeling. Then the older Food Soul throws his arms around his bare, broad shoulders. Steak immediately turns rigid from the contact, shock evident on his face with how wide his eyes are.

“What’s wrong?” Steak asked. He actually sounded _worried_ and Red Wine actually feels _guilty_.

 _You’re what’s wrong, goat oaf!_ Red Wine shook his head, his hair swaying gently with the motion. Unfortunately, the guilt he’s feeling isn’t enough to stop him from getting what he wants.

“It’s nothing.” He’s been saying that far too often lately, and surely even Steak has noticed it.

Steak opens his mouth to ask something, his brows knitted closely as he looks at the older Food Soul perplexed. But Red Wine doesn’t give him a chance to reply, the only response he expects is for that stoic front to crumble.

He leans up to brush his lips against the one of Steak’s horns, slowly making his way down the length until he reaches where the base meets scalp and pressing a light kiss there.

This form of affection isn’t anything new. Red Wine has done it many times before and it never fails to show favourable results. He grins against soft red hair when Steak jolted from the kiss, the tip of his fangs showing.

It’s a sensitive spot, Steak’s horns are easily responsive to even the lightest touch in general. So Red Wine is confused when the other Food Soul isn’t shuddering all over, though seeing the tinge of pink dusting across Steak’s cheeks counts as a win in his book.

He still wants more. There’s never enough of Steak to sate him.

Red Wine removes himself from the statue still Food Soul, giving just enough room to see his Steak’s dumbfounded face clearly. His arms are dangled loosely around the younger male’s shoulders to keep him enclosed, just in case Steak ever decides to bail.

“Do you really think that I’d let you off so easily after you’ve been gone for a whole day?” He croons, his fangs showing as he speaks. “I believe I’ve told you before that I don’t like being left alone for too long.”

Despite the disappointing first attempt, Red Wine isn’t about to give up yet. The night is still young and he doesn’t plan on yielding until he’s successful in his petty little quest.

The thought of trailing his fingers up Steak’s exposed stomach is appealing, so he brings his arms down from Steak’s shoulders and palms his cold hands against the younger Soul Food’s protruding abs. He’s always enjoyed the feeling of the other Soul Food’s hard muscles jump underneath his touch. A two for one deal.

Red Wine only had a finger hooked underneath the hem of Steak’s cropped shirt before having both his wrists grabbed by the other Food Soul, his actions halted and it forces him to look up. Steak seemed mildly displeased, but he says nothing and proceeds to pull Red Wine in with startling gentleness.

Red Wine is barely able to register what was happening much less find the chance to conjure up a coherent reaction when Steak pressed his lips against his own.

The kiss was brief, but not at all rushed. It started as a soft peck that quickly evolved into a deep and full kiss that forces Red Wine to acknowledge its presence. It leaves him feeling light headed and longing when they part.  

Steak regards him with a strange expression. It’s the same look that he makes whenever he and Red Wine are engaged in sharp but harmless banter, or whenever Red Wine does anything remotely affectionate in the privacy of their bedroom.

A look so full of fondness’s that even though it’s being expertly hidden behind an exasperated scowl that took eons to perfect for the sole reason of masking his vulnerabilities, can’t hide how endeared Steak is with Red Wine. Though Steak’s lips aren’t as tightly pulled downwards this time, he just looks like he’s figured something out. A deep secret that’s been unravelled.  

The brat even has the audacity to snort, his scowl and furrowed brows dissipated and instantly replaced with an amused grin. Red Wine doesn’t like how this is making his heart beat faster, and what Steak said next almost made his heart jump right out of his throat.

“If you wanted a kiss, you could’ve just asked.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew lordy, I didn't think I'd have to separate one (1) chapter into two. I swear it wasn't my intention to write so much, it just happened y'all! Though the next half should be up tomorrow or the day after that. 
> 
> Side note: Red Wine is a thirsty thot and elex has deprived us of the meaty pecs that Steak deserves.


End file.
